The Big Question!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A very likely possibility that Rio 3 will come out!
1. The Big Question!

Hey guys! Some very exciting news happening!

So today, as you may or may not know, 20th Century Fox unleashed a new trailer, today, for a new movie coming out by Blue Sky Studios and no it's not Rio 3!

Yeah, I know… You're disappointed… But wait until the end of what I have to say!

So this new movie is called Ferdinand about a Bull in Spain, very different than Blue macaws in Brazil, right? And I watched the trailer and I'm very excited for this new movie coming out! It's even coming out on the same day as my birthday!

However… This leads to a big question… Is Rio 3 coming out after Ferdinand? Is Blue Sky Studios going to start making Rio 3 after Ferdinand is released?

I think it's very possible and likely, as there are already five Ice Age movies and it's unlikely Blue Sky is going to make a sixth movie for that. The studio could very well make a whole new movie after Ferdinand, but to me that wouldn't make much sense, so Rio 3 is probably the most likely.

And at the end of the trailer, it does say, "From the Creators of Rio and Ice Age", so Blue Sky is very much aware that they made the two Rio movies, so maybe Rio 3 is possible!

And one more thing… I noticed something in the Ferdinand trailer at the beginning… There's a scene where there's a church steeple and three birds flying past it…

I had to look at this many times and I swear… It's Bia, Carla, and Tiago!

Now keep in mind that Ferdinand does take place in Spain, but at the same time, this particular scene might also be somewhere in Brazil or maybe even another South American country.

And the birds are blue and seem to have the same shade of blue as the three kids in question, but they seem a bit bigger, which means they're a bit older. One of the things I would like to see in Rio 3 is Bia, Carla, and Tiago as young teenagers and see how much they changed since coming to the Amazon.

This part of the trailer really just intrigues me… Is it a little easter egg or teaser that Blue Sky threw in? Is it a hint as to what Rio 3 will be about? But at the same time I could be very wrong guys, so don't take my word on this!

I think that's it…

What do you guys think will happen for the possibility of Rio 3 coming?

And I'll see you in the next update!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


	2. Reviews and more Thoughts!

Hey guys!

So I have some comments about some of the reviews I have gotten on this and something that I actually should have mentioned!

First, about the reviews, thank you to all of you guys who are hoping very much for Rio 3 to come out as much as me! I appreciate the hope that you guys have!

However… For those who think otherwise… I suggest you just don't pay attention to this archive anymore… Because if you're going to dash everyone's hope for a movie that most of us hold so dear in our hearts, than you shouldn't be here! This archive is for those who love the Rio series so far, not for hope destroyers like you!

And to those who reviewed for an excuse to talk more about that c*** about how Jewel is a w****… Well… I don't think I need to say anything more about you sick people!

Anyway… Moving on…

I been watching the trailer for Ferdinand like over and over again… And I noticed something else… Ferdinand has a very similar personality as Blu does! Both of the characters are very much different from what they are expected to be, Blu living with humans and adapting a human lifestyle, it seems Ferdinand does too, since he's just walking around a town and is friendly to the humans as well.

Also… There's a young girl in Ferdinand and from what I think, this girl and Ferdinand have a special relationship, much like Blu and Linda. And there's also a scene in Ferdinand where Ferdinand is taken away and the girl is shouting the bull's name while running up, much like how Linda was shouting Blu's name and running up when he was being taken away in the smugglers' plane in the ending of the first movie.

And is it just me or does this girl look like a younger version of Linda, but with a different hair color and no glasses? And I swear… If this girl's name in Ferdinand is also Linda… I'm going to lose it!

Anyway… I think that's it… So what are your thoughts on this guys? I would love to know!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


End file.
